


so uh, hi im back? pog :O

by MoonMarmalade



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: comeback post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarmalade/pseuds/MoonMarmalade
Summary: Just a lil message bout my plans, and what I'm thinking of doing in the future.





	so uh, hi im back? pog :O

Welp, it's been a while hasnt it.  
Hi, I'm Moon, I would say who I actually go by online as a whole but as I thought of it, itd be for the better if i keep my fanfic writing identity seperate from who I go by online on social medias. Only some of my specord friends know who I actually am, but yeah its been a while :O

I have tons of ideas for the future, its always been a struggle for me to put my ideas down and do something with them, i only manage to do that if im in an event or have someone to bounce my ideas back but hey, i can try and get fics done maybe :D

I have fallen into the mcyter fandom hole, so maybe expect works for that soon. I wont be writing shipping and smut yaddayadda the usual, I dont do that :)

As for my pokespe fics left unfinished, i dont have the heart to abandon them. i may have fallen out of the pokespe fandom since there really isnt much going on as of right now but in the distant future I will probably wrap those up :D

So yeah, heres to the future! I hope you peeps like my work and hope to see y'all soon with new works :O

With love and sincerity as always,  
Moon Marmalade


End file.
